Spiderman: Future Unknown
by Clouffie1986
Summary: Spiderman is knocked unconscious and awakens 150 years in the future. With the help of Jubilee, watch as he tries to find out what happened to him and why he hasn't aged a day. :I suck at summary's and story titles sorry:
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter, maybe the only chapter of my new fic. If people like it then I will continue, if not then I will go on to something else. Pairing is obviously PetexJubilee. There is no negotiation on that point. Disclaimer will be done in this chapter and referred back to in subsequent chapters.** **Reviews welcome Flames will be ignored. If you have questions either send them in a PM or a review and I will PM you back. Sorry Anons I will not be answering questions in my chapters.**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything that belongs to marvel or any other company that I may draw minor crossovers from.**

"WOOO HOO HOO HOOO!" could be heard to anyone on the rooftops of New York city during mid day. Peter Parker AKA: Spider-Man was elated. He had finally gotten through his college courses and got his PHD in physics and genetics. Deciding to celebrate, he swung from building to building. Reveling in the feel of the air rushing passed him he didn't notice a shadowy figure standing on a roof nearby.

Suddenly and without warning, his web-line snapped leaving him in a free fall that only lasted a moment before he landed hard on top of a building. His momentum carried him with quite a large amount of force, right into the corner of a metal air conditioning unit. His skull cracked open and he began to bleed quite badly. Falling unconscious, the last thing he saw and heard, was a feminine silhouette contrasted against the sun so he couldn't see her identity saying "I'm sorry" in a sad voice.

Verdandi, otherwise known in myth as Atropos. One of the three fates, sighed as she knelt before a comatose Peter in what appeared to be a misty room. This was a pocket dimension she had created through much difficult labor, just for this purpose. to house he who would become the greatest hero.

"I am very sorry that this has come to pass Peter" She said sadly as she looked at his prone form sprawled upon a simple bed.

"This had to come to pass, in order to stop what will be the end of the world without your help" Gently kissing his forehead, she left the young man to sleep a dreamless sleep.

Many years passed by as Peter lay there unchanged. The Earth mourned his passing as he had disappeared. None more so than his aunt May and his girlfriend Jubilation Lee, the former mutant now turned vampire known as Jubilee.

150 years passed by in the blink of an eye. Peter unmoving through all that time, only the steady rise and fall of his chest to show he was alive.

On the 150th anniversary of his apparent demise, his finger twitched. Groaning in pain he put a hand up to cover his eyes against the misty light that seemed blinding to him after just waking.

"Where am I?" He wondered to himself as he sat up slowly to take in his surroundings.

"What is this place?" He wondered as he stood on shaky legs before steadying himself. Looking around he sighed "Well I don't see... wait, why is there a door in the middle of what appears to be empty space?"

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the 5'10 180 pound brunette sighed and rubbed his head roughly "Wish I knew where I was" He muttered to himself as he walked to the door and gingerly touched the knob. Finding it to appear solid, he twisted the brass handle and was suddenly assaulted by vertigo. Opening his eyes wide, he found himself standing on a roof top. He was in a city, one he had no recollection of.

Groaning as his head started to pound, he made his way to the edge of the building and crawled his way down to the alley below. Climbing 50 stories down the side of a building didn't wind hiim, but when he flipped to the ground he gasped.

"What the hell did I just do?" He was freaking out. How did he climb down that building? and how did he do it without thinking at that. Taking several deep breaths he calmed himself. "Okay, okay. I need to find out what is going on." Taking a final breath he walked out of the alley towards the sidewalk. Stopping as he looked around he sighed. "Nothing looks familiar" he thought dejectedly as he slid his hands into his pockets and began to walk.

Many people stared at his strange attire that seemed to be from the 21st century. This was the 22nd so it was quite strange to see someone in what to them would be period clothes.

Peter was lost in his thoughts as he walked Unintentionally weaving his way through the crowd without so much as a bump to the shoulder. when all of a sudden there was a weird tingling in his head before his arm was roughly grabbed and he was pulled into an alley.

Staring at the faces of three people he assumed belonged to some sort of gang, he sighed "Can we not do this now? I have no idea where I am nor what I am doing here" Peter lamented as he took his hands from his pockets.

"Hand over your credits and we may leave you in one piece" The largest of the three ground out, not accustomed to being shrugged off like this punk had.

Each man had a weapon, two with knives and one with a gun. Shaking his head distractedly, Peter just turned to walk away. before his shoulder was grabbed tightly by a large hand. The buzzing intensified as he closed his eyes.

"Not my day" Pete thought as he grabbed the mans wrist and swiftly turned before putting pressure on his elbow and wrist joints, snapping them with a nasty crack. The man now on his knees with his teeth clenched was about to curse him when he received a knee to the jaw, knocking him out cold.

The other two having seen their friend go down, rushed Pete with their knives ready to carve him up. acting on instinct forged through thousands of encounters with low level thugs, Peters body corkscrewed through the air before webbing the two malcontents to the wall of the alley. Quickly punching each in the gut to knock them out.

Suddenly breaking out of his stupor, Pete shook his head "How did I? Never mind... Probably don't want to know" he sighed as he walked out of the alley, never noticing the two crimson eyes watching him intently from the shadows of the alleyway.

turning the corner onto the sidewalk Pete stopped cold. He was looking at what appeared to be a 20 something Asian woman with a black trench coat and crimson eyes. She was breathtaking. Silky black hair falling passed her shoulders, fair smooth skin. A little on the shorter side but with curves in all the right places. Pouty soft lips. He shivered, she was his definition of beauty.

Walking up to him she took his hand and began leading him to a Cafe, just down the street. He followed her, almost in a trance. Pete didn't even think to ask what she was doing, just following on autopilot. Upon arriving, the woman sat him down at a chair before sitting across from him.

"Where have you been?" She asked almost desperately. and with a little anger "Everyone thought you were dead! You should be after all these years?!" She yelled at him before shaking her head "Who are you?" She asked with a glare

Pete was suddenly shocked stiff. "Who am I?" He asked more to himself than her "My name is... Is..." His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water "what's my name?" his breathing increased rapidly along with his heartbeat "Who am I?" He was having a panic attack. He had no clue who he was. His name, nothing about him was there. Not even a whisper in the back of his head.

The woman looked confused "You have no memories of anything" She said incredulously "W... What happened top you Peter?" she asked gently as she reached out and grasped his hand "Breathe" She commanded "We will figure this out" She sounded much surer than she felt at the moment however.

"P... Peter?" He asked "Is that my name? Do you know me?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Getting a nod from her she gave him a gentle smile. "I think so, but this isn't the place to talk" She said before standing. "Come with me" She said not letting go of his hand. To Peter it almost felt like a lifeline, keeping him sane.

A few minutes of walking later they came to an apartment building. Walking to the fifth floor, she opened apartment number 502 and walked inside. Leading him to a couch she grabbed him a glass of water and sat next to him.

"My name is Jubilation Lee, but people just call me Jubilee" She started off slowly "If you are who I think you are. You have been missing for 150 years" She said softly and looking at the floor with a sad expression.

That sounds... crazy" He said seriously "How could I live that long?" He asked confused. Shaking his head he looked into her eyes, those beautiful crimson orbs "You say you think you know me but... nothing is there.. I have no memory of anything at all."

She laid a hand on his shoulder "Well I know people can live for longer than a normal lifespan because I have" She said with a shrug "I have lived 175 years myself" She giggled "I am a Vampire after all" She said with her eyes giving a short glow.

Not feeling the buzzing of danger from earlier he felt like he could trust this woman. "So... Jubilee. How do you know me, or who you think I am anyways?"

Looking down again she closed her eyes "We were... Friends" she said in a saddened tone "When you disappeared, I lost myself for a while. You were the one keeping me grounded after my change into well, this" She said with a wave of her hand to indicate herself.

One minute" She said as she walked over to a hidden compartment in the floor and pulled out a photo album. Handing it to him she smiled sadly "Here, you are in there"

Tentatively running a hand over the cover of the album, he paused before opening it. Inside were pictures of himself and Jubilee in a multitude of settings doing many different things.

"We were... together?" He asked as he saw a picture of them kissing

She simply nodded and looked down, a tear falling from her eyes "When you disappeared... I was so lost. I mean yes I had friends, but you were special you know?" She gazed longingly at him "I didn't know if you were alive or dead... If you had just left because you were tired of me" She let out a sob as her years of pent up sadness came forth.

Pete pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back "Well I am here now" He said resolutely. "I may be a stranger to you now, but I hope we can be friends and see how that goes... Unless I get my memory back" He said kissing her forehead "Is that alright?" He asked gently as she refused to let him pull away.

"Okay" She said with a hiccup "I just missed you so much. You have no idea the hell I went through missing you, the world missing you" She rubbed her eyes "But it is getting late. Why don't you stay here for the night. I will grab you a pillow and a blanket" she said with a light smile

Peter just nodded with a grin "Sure, I didn't have a place to go anyway" He chuckled as he gave her another hug "I am glad I got to meet you again Jubilee" He said with a nod as she left to her room. Both unaware of the fate who watched them from her place in another time.

"Good, things have gone as hoped" she smiled brightly to herself as she went back to her business.


	2. Please read

Alright I need your guys' help. I am having a really hard time coming up with Characters and villains for this story. If you could send me some ideas. Name, Powers if any, Short back-story, What they look like. That would be awesome. I will be posting a new chapter later this week but it is just going to be filler or Pete starting his new life out because I don't have any other characters... Poor forethought on my part I know but it never even crossed my mind. Any help would be really appreciated and any ideas used that are submitted by you guys will be credited to you in whatever way you choose.


End file.
